video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years
|catalogue number = TV8261 |rating = |running time = 70 minutes}} Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 22nd September 1997. Description The Very Best Moments 50th ANNIVERSARY EDITION THERE WAS ONLY EVER ONE TOMMY COOPER! The Ultimate Collection From Britain's Best-Loved Comedian ''"A Truly natural visual comedian, whose ability to make people laugh at him one minute and then feel sorry for him the next is almost uncanny, the sure sign of a great clown." Miff Ferry'' On December 24th, 1947, Tommy Cooper made his television debut in the Leslie Hanson Christmas Eve Party. 50 years ago this debut launched Tommy Cooper into a career which embraced many areas of entertainment from cabaret to pantomime and film to his legendary television performances. And now, you can relieve some of his very best loved sketches on this 50th Anniversary Commemorative video. This programme is a compilation of many stories of his 'golden' TV moments including; his performances as an inept ventriloquist, his unforgettable portrayal of Hamlet and of course his irreplaceable magical talents. Including an incredible selection of sketches ranging from one of Tommy's earliest shows 'Cooper', first broadcast in 1957, to all time greats from the archives such as, 'Life with Cooper', 'Cooper's Half Hour', 'The Tommy Cooper Hour' and 'Tommy Cooper's Christmas', this is a true celebration of the man who was hailed 'The Funniest Man in Britain'. Original Programmes # Cooper # Cooper's Half Hour # Life with Cooper # Tommy Cooper's Christmas # The Tommy Cooper Hour Credits Starring TOMMY COOPER With: Penny Meredith, Hugh Paddick, Anthony Sharp. Original material written by: Eddie Bayliss, Derek Collyer, Barry Cryer, Eric Davidson, George Evans, Dick Hills, Eric Merriman, Johnnie Mortimer & Brian Cooke, Laurie Rowley Original Programmes: Cooper, Cooper's Half Hour, Life with Cooper, Tommy Cooper's Christmas, The Tommy Cooper Hour Director: Tom Atkinson Executive Producer: John Fisher © Pearson Television International 1997 Opening (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of Tommy Cooper: The Golden Years (1997) Closing (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) * End of Tommy Cooper: The Golden Years (1997) * Closing Credits * Tommy Cooper is Magic Trick the Vase Scene * Thames: A Pearson Television Company (1997-2001) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Gallery Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png|Spine Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (UK VHS 1997) Back cover.png|Back cover Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png|Cassette Tommy-Cooper-VHS-Superb-Quality-Original-Collectable-Combined-_57.jpg|Inner sleeve Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (UK VHS 1997) Cassette (2).jpeg Thames - A Pearson Television Company (Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years).png|Thames - A Pearson Television Company Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (UK VHS 1997) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (UK VHS 1997) Innee Sleeve 2.jpeg Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (UK VHS 1997) Title card.jpeg|Title card Tommy-Cooper-The-Golden-Years-VHS-Video.jpg Tommy-Cooper-The-Golden-Years-VHS-Video-_57.jpg Tommy-Cooper-The-Golden-Years-VHS-Video-_57 (1).jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Tommy Cooper Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:BBFC U Category:Pearson Television International Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with No trailers